Snippets and Shards
by Mishelledor23
Summary: Collection of drabbles. Just some moments in the lives of Inuyasha and friends. Various genres, characters and pairings, but most often InuXKag
1. Night Raid

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine. Neither is Bankotsu. I shouldn't like him as much as I do…

Characters: Band of Seven

Genre: Humour

* * *

Bankotsu crept forward, weapon at the ready. He couldn't keep himself from grinning in anticipation. Behind him, Jakotsu's dark eyes skimmed the area, dancing with glee.

"You're clear Big Brother," Jakotsu whispered excitedly, "Go! Go!"

Bankotsu dashed forward. It was done before his victim could react.

In the morning, the sun shone cheerfully down on the band of mercenaries. Bankotsu opened one eye to glare in annoyance at Ginkotsu, whose armor was reflecting the sunlight right into his face. Jakotsu stirred, lifting his head from Bankotsu's shoulder. He smiled brightly, despite still being half-asleep.

The rest of the Schinintai were beginning to wake. Suikotsu was the first to rise, after an unfortunate incident a few weeks ago that hadn't been hilarious at all, he now opted to sleep without his claws on. Mukotsu was a light sleeper in his old age and seemed to find a new spot to complain about every morning. Today, apparently it was a ringing in his ears. Kyokotsu still slept like the dead, almost nothing would wake him until he got hungry.

"Gesh." Ginkotsu said, nudging at Renkotsu. The fire-wielder woke with a scowl, demanding to know why he was being _poked._ Ginkotsu glared and ceased. Bankotsu and Jakotsu linked arms, eagerly waiting to see how long it would take for them to notice.

Suikotsu blinked a few times, hand slowly rising to his mouth.

"Now what?" Renkotsu snapped, "First poking, now staring! What's wrong with you all this morning?!"

"Apologies brother," Suikotsu said smoothly. He shot a look at his two friends, who seemed in danger of dissolving into giggles any minute now.

Renkotsu spat and stormed off in search of a boulder to conk Kyokotsu on the head with to rouse him. He heard his band break out into laughter, but didn't care to find out what the joke was.

And that's the story of how Renkotsu spent a whole day with a smiley face drawn on the back of his head.


	2. Mercy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Characters: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru

Genre: Angst

* * *

 _His voice sounds strange._

Sesshomaru noted when he heard his brother calling his name. He gracefully descended from the cliff, landing a few feet away from Inuyasha. Keeping his signature cool expression, Sesshomaru surveyed the hanyou. A fool would think that Inuyasha didn't look very different, but to one such as him, the differences were obvious.

He was thin, his cheeks appeared sunken in. His voice was ragged and hoarse, ravaged by the sickness Sesshomaru could smell in him. But the worst part was his eyes. Those amber orbs were filled with such sorrow that it made him feel a twinge of discomfort. He was looking at a man that had nothing left.

 _So. Your human mate has died, along with all your friends._

Inuyasha flexed his claws. Sesshomaru readied himself for the charge. Inuyasha came at him. When they crossed paths, he slumped to the ground. Never to rise again.

Sesshomaru didn't look at the fallen form of his younger brother. He calmly walked away. No one was around to see the bitter smile that crept to his lips.

 _I always knew I'd kill you one day, but I never expected it to be an act of mercy._

 _Rest in peace, Brother._


	3. Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine.

Genre: Drama, Family

Characters: Inuyasha, Mama Higurashi (Michiko)

* * *

Michiko Higurashi dashed outside when she heard Inuyasha screaming for help. She silently chanted her mantra. _Deep breaths, stay calm._ But it was hard to keep from panicking when your daughter was unconscious and covered in blood. Her hands were shaking, but she managed to call an ambulance and explain the situation. They would be here in a matter of minutes. In the meantime, she had some preparing to do. Inuyasha had stripped off his outer robe and pressed it against the laceration in Kagome's shoulder. His eyes were wide and panicked and he was starting to hyperventilate.

"Inuyasha." She said firmly, "I need you to calm down and listen to me."

Inuyasha's gaze snapped to her and his grip on Kagome tightened, cradling her against his chest. She'd find his protectiveness heart-warming later, right now it was potentially a very big problem.

"There are people coming, and when they get here, you have to let them take Kagome away."

"No!" Inuyasha snarled, baring his teeth. Michiko knelt and leaned towards him, meeting his eyes and refusing to back down.

"They'll bring her to a doctor. It's her only chance. Please Inuyasha, if you don't let them take her she might die!"

He froze. Michiko's next words were gentle.

"Inuyasha, please give her to me and go inside. Trust me?"

Inuyasha stared at her, the seconds feeling like minutes. Michiko was starting to think he was in shock when something changed in his eyes. Almost imperceptibly, he loosened his hold on Kagome and slowly laid her on the ground. She could hear the sirens now, they had almost arrived.

"Go inside now, please." Michiko reminded him. He seemed to be listening to her, but Michiko didn't want to find how long his co-operation would last if he saw a bunch of strangers strapping Kagome to a stretcher and sticking her with needles. Kagome may gloss over the dangers of the Feudal era, but Michiko wasn't stupid; there were plenty of dangers there, and it was very possible that sometimes, Inuyasha could be one of them.

* * *

When the ambulance sped off, with her precious daughter inside, Michiko felt her resolve drain away, replaced with her own fear and anxiety. Surely Kagome would be fine, all she had to do was wait, right?

Michiko scrubbed at her face, smiling ruefully.

 _I have to stay here, smile and wait for Kagome. As usual._

But, she was a mother, and wallowing in self-pity was not allowed when there was mothering to be done. She took a deep breath and went inside.

She found Inuyasha in Kagome's room, seated against her bed with his head in his hands.

"Are you alright?" Michiko asked. Inuyasha's ear flicked, but he didn't look up.

"I'm so sorry." He said, his voice muffled and shaky. "If I had been faster, she'd never have gotten hurt." Michiko sat down beside him, and folded her hands in her lap.

"I want to thank you, Inuyasha."

That got his attention, he looked at her in disbelief.

"Does Kagome get hurt often?" Michiko asked, unsure if she really wanted to hear the answer.

Inuyasha shook his head. She reached an arm around his shoulders and lightly tugged him towards her, so his head rested on her shoulder.

"She doesn't tell me much when she comes home, but I think I know where most of Kagome's medical supplies go. How many times have you been hurt, instead of her?" Michiko felt Inuyasha's shoulders shrug.

"Dunno, doesn't matter." He mumbled.

"It matters to me." She said firmly. "Thank you for taking such good care of my daughter." She felt Inuyasha's arms shyly wind around her, sinking into her embrace.

* * *

Hours later, they received the call they'd been waiting for. Kagome was just fine, they'd stitched her up and given her some medicine to help replenish the lost blood. All she had to do was take it easy for a few days. After making Inuyasha swear up and down that he'd behave himself, Michiko agreed to take him to the hospital.

Even with the baseball hat covering his ears, his distaste for the place was obvious. It only made sense, she supposed, all those chemicals combined with the scent of sick and dying people can't have been a pleasant scent. Especially to his sensitive nose. She had to give him credit where it was due, he may have growled at the receptionist and knocked over a few nurses on his way to Kagome's room, but honestly, she was surprised he hadn't done more.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice broke. He collapsed at her side and clasped her hand. Kagome's bleary eyes opened. Her gaze seemed unfocused, but she smiled and squeezed Inuyasha's hand in return. Michiko watched the exchange silently. Now was the time to allow her heart to be warmed by the devotion they shared.

 _Oh, my Kagome. Trouble has always managed to find you, hasn't it? I'm glad you have someone looking out for you. Would he be annoyed with me if I called him your guardian angel?_

She chuckled softly.

 _Probably._


	4. Jeans

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine, but if he was, this is 100% something I'd do.

Genre: Humour

Characters: Inuyasha, Pervert!Kagome

* * *

Inuyasha raised a skeptical eyebrow, clearly not amused.

"Really?"

Kagome kept her expression innocent.

"You said you get tired of being cooped up around here, but you'll attract too much attention in your regular clothes if you go outside! If you wear this, you can come with me to the grocery store." She lowered her voice, making sound almost sultry,

"And when we're there, I'll buy you all the ninja food you want."

Inuyasha growled and snatched the clothes from her, stomping into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

That was disappointing, judging by the curses and thumps it sounded like quite a show in there. The door swung open and Kagome's book that she'd been pretending to read fell out of her hands. She'd estimated his pant size pretty well, but the black t- shirt was perhaps a size too small. As a result, all of his spectacular muscles strained against the fabric. Kagome made a mental note to trick him into wearing tight clothing more often. In her opinion, it was a downright travesty, to hide a body like that under those bulky robes all the time.

"I'm not wearing those stupid shoes." He was glowering at her, but he couldn't hide his reddened cheeks.

"Fine, fine," Kagome said breezily, "But we still need to cover your ears." She slowly draped a black bandana over his ears and tied it for him. When she finished, she let her fingers run through his hair and brush down his sculpted chest. To her delight, he shivered under her touch.

"What's your problem?" He demanded. She smiled impishly and leaned closer.

"You look good Inuyasha. Really good."

She stepped back and smiled brightly.

"Well then, shall we go?"

They were halfway to the market when Kagome noticed something lovely. The jeans she'd picked out were showcasing his perky bottom. Even better, he had pockets!

 _I wanna stick my hand in it._

 _He's gonna kill me._

 _Who cares? I'm gonna do it!_

Inuyasha squeaked in surprise and stopped in his tracks. He stared at Kagome in disbelief and feigned annoyance.

"And what exactly, do you think you're doing?"

Kagome beamed and gave his bottom another playful squeeze.

 _No wonder Miroku does this all the time!_


	5. Proof

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome

A sort of sequel to my story "Needed"

* * *

Kagome awoke for no reason she could discern. She didn't sense any jewel shards or danger, Miroku wasn't snoring for once, the forest around them was calm, everything seemed right as rain. She looked to the tree branches above.

He wasn't there.

 _Oh no, please don't tell me he's run off again! My shoulder still hurts from that scheme Miroku and Sango cooked up._

But she couldn't lie to herself, she knew as well as anyone else that if it would help Inuyasha, she'd do it. Period. Wrapping a blanket around herself, she stood and looked around. He hadn't gone far, she saw with relief, he was sitting on the grass and looking up at the sky.

He gave her a quizzical look when he saw her approaching, but didn't try to make her go back to sleep.

"Why are you up?" He asked.

"I was going to ask you that," Kagome returned, "What's on your mind?" Inuyasha snorted and his hand tightened around Tessaiga's hilt.

"I shouldn't have come back."

Kagome's eyes widened. Instinctively, she reached out and bunched Inuyasha's sleeve in her hands, as though she could physically restrain him if he tried to leave. Something crossed his expression that she couldn't quite decipher. How could someone that was often honest to a fault, be so damn hard to read?

"What do you mean?" She managed to say. Bitterness twisted his features and he avoided her gaze.

"My memories are starting to come back. Those bandits were no threat to me, I hunted them down and killed them for fun. Everyone is right about me, without this, I'm nothing but a mindless killer. A weak, filthy half-breed that can't control himself,"

 _Smack!_

Inuyasha's head jerked to the side as Kagome's palm collided with his cheek.

"Stop it!" She snapped, eyes stinging with tears, "It's not true! They're wrong about you! They're wrong!"

Inuyasha blinked in confusion and slowly touched his smarting cheek. Meeting Kagome's eyes, he considered her, looking expectant. For a moment, Kagome wasn't sure what he was expecting.

 _An apology? No, I don't think so…oh. He wants an explanation. Crap. I can say I believe in him, and I do, but I don't think that's what he's looking for. What proof can I give him?_

She wracked her brain, trying to pick out details from the day she'd been hoping to forget. He kept watching her, the hope in his eyes fading with every second she hesitated to answer.

"You only attacked the bad men." She said finally, "Miroku was in that cocoon with you, you could have killed him, but you didn't! You went straight for the bandits! And, you didn't pay any attention to us, or the village women! I think that even in your demon state, your heart still remembered why you were there: to protect us and save the villagers!"

She waited for his reaction, nothing came.

"Don't you get it?" She pressed "Everyone keeps saying that you'll kill indiscriminately when you transform, but that's not what you did!"

His face didn't change. Kagome was getting a little uncomfortable; didn't he ever blink?

 _I'm missing something. There's something he needs to hear before he can believe me…what is it?_

She gasped.

"And you changed back on your own! After Sesshomaru knocked you unconscious, I threw myself over you and told him to stay back. I had the Tessaiga in my hands!" Her heart fluttered, bolstered by her own realization.

"You weren't holding the sword, but you still came back to me."

Inuyasha looked away from her then, seeming thrown by her confession.

 _He wants to believe me, I know he does._

"I'm not afraid of you, and I'm not disgusted by you. Don't leave me again, please."

He sighed deeply. Kagome could almost see the tension draining away, revealing the shy, guilt-stricken boy from beneath his hardened, gruff exterior. He had no words to offer her, but somehow, she knew that he wasn't going to run.

That was enough, for now.


	6. Reality

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome

Post-Manga

* * *

 _Kagome looked at her feet, unable to meet Inuyasha's eyes._

" _I'm sorry Inuyasha, I really am. But you can't really be surprised, we knew I'd have to make a choice one day."_

 _Inuyasha tried to swallow the lump in his throat. His pulse pounded in his ears, nearly drowning out Kagome's gently spoken words._

" _I never belonged here, in the Feudal era. You know that. Naraku is dead and the jewel is gone. My job here is done. It's time for me to go home." Her deep brown eyes were sad, but resolute. "Goodbye, Inuyasha."_

 _She turned away from him._

 _Without thinking, Inuyasha reached for her._

" _Kagome, wait! Please!"_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha bolted upright, eyes wide and panting.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice was quiet and thick with sleep. "What's wrong?"

He looked at her then, silently thankful for his night vision. She'd been snuggled against him as closely as her protruding belly would allow. She was safe, and she was _here._ He audibly sighed with relief and pressed a hand against his forehead. Kagome sat up, letting out a soft grunt of effort.

"You had a bad dream?" She asked, wording it like a question even though it was more of a statement. What else could cause her husband to wake in the middle of the night, calling her name?

Inuyasha only snorted. She considered asking if he would tell her what the dream was about, but was stopped when she noticed something very strange.

Inuyasha was shaking.

 _What on earth could have caused that?_ She wondered. When he spoke, his voice sounded small and uncertain.

"Hey, uh, if you could go home, would you?"

His luminous eyes met hers and Kagome got the impression that now was the time to choose her words very, very, carefully.

"I'm not sure what you're asking me." Kagome replied, "If you're asking if I want to see my family again, of course I do." She continued before Inuyasha's ears could droop anymore, "But if you're asking me if I want to return to my era and leave you behind, the answer is no. A hundred times, no."

A sharp jab in the stomach made her hiss in pain, the baby had become quite active recently. Feeling their pup moving around so much was encouraging, but did it have to hurt so much?

"Oi!" Inuyasha said gruffly, their conversation momentarily forgotten, "Cut that out runt, no more hurting your mom!" Chuckling, Kagome patted around for Inuyasha's hand. When she found it, she placed his palm flat on her stomach. This always made him blush for some reason.

"I don't think he's listening." She joked, hiding another wince. Inuyasha didn't laugh, but he seemed calmer now, stroking her belly lightly with his thumb. Kagome wrapped her arms around her husband and pulled him against her, so his head rested on her shoulder. Her hands soothingly ran through his hair. He allowed it all, gratefully sinking into her touch.

"Whatever happened in your dream, just remember that this is reality, ok?"

"Ok." He mumbled. "I'll try."


	7. Expertise

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine

Thank you to Alannada for the idea!

Characters: Kagome, Miroku

Genre: Friendship/ Humour

* * *

Kagome nervously dragged the toe of her shoe through the dirt and peered up at the monk through her long eyelashes.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet me, Miroku."

"Of course," Miroku replied kindly, "What can I do for you?" He wasn't the only one that had been taken aback by Kagome's behaviour; he could have sworn he felt Sango and Inuyasha's eyes burning a hole in his back.

Red tinged Kagome's cheeks and she played with a lock of her hair.

"Promise to keep this between us?"

Miroku nodded, now very confused. Logically, he knew she couldn't possibly be thinking along the same lines his mind had automatically leapt to, but he couldn't help it. True, his heart belonged to Sango, but that didn't mean Kagome was any less attractive to him. Especially when she was being coy like this.

"Will you help me train my spiritual powers?"

Miroku blinked.

"Of course," He answered slowly, "In fact, I think it's a great idea; there's no reason not to, after all. But I'm curious, why do you want to keep it a secret?"

Kagome's fingers stilled, tangled in her black tresses.

"I'm embarrassed." She admitted, "I'm afraid that I'll never be able to live up to Kikyo's strength and that I'm always going to be the damsel that Inuyasha needs to save." Her voice lowered, "I don't want to see him get hurt for me anymore, I want to help. I want to be part of the team!"

Kagome didn't resist when Miroku's arms encircled her shoulders and stayed there.

"Kagome, you are part of the team." He said firmly, "We'd have no chance of even finding the jewel shards without you, let alone keeping them pure. There are times where you have _amazed_ me with your instincts and abilities. You're right that you should train, but that's nothing to be ashamed of. I can't tell you how many times I nearly got myself killed trying to exorcise the most garden-variety demons when I started out. Even Sango, don't let her fool you, most of her scars are likely from training, not battle."

"Really?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Really," Miroku assured her, "It makes sense, the more skilled she became, the harder it was for enemies to even touch her. Now," He said in a business-like tone. "Shall we get started on your training?" He stepped back and smiled brightly.

"Your abilities draw from the natural spiritual power inside you. Right now, your powers seem to manifest themselves only when someone you love is in danger. That's a good start, but we need to work on your control. If you can have that passion while keeping a cool head, you'll become a formidable enemy."

Kagome blushed faintly at the praise. She couldn't express how grateful she was to him for taking her seriously.

He talked her through some meditation techniques and some visualizations to help keep control. The important thing he said, was to have a clear goal and to trust in yourself to achieve it.

When they returned to camp and saw the curious and accusatory eyes of their friends, Miroku decided to have a little fun. Really, it was their faults for having so little faith in him. As if he would seriously make a move on Kagome; he liked his limbs where they were, thank you very much. Not to mention what Inuyasha's reaction would be.

"You were very good Kagome, I'm impressed."

"Really?" Kagome asked, her face lighting up.

Miroku nodded, keeping his face perfectly composed.

"We should do it again tomorrow, practice makes perfect." Sango's eyes narrowed and Inuyasha's hand casually moved to his sword hilt.

"You really don't mind?" Kagome asked earnestly.

Miroku readied himself to run.

"Of course not, it was my pleasure!"

Another benefit of training: quick reflexes. If only he'd been taught that it's dangerous to piss off a hanyou and a demon-slayer.

Dangerous, but _so_ entertaining.


	8. Scars

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine

Genre: Friendship

Characters: Sango, Inuyasha

Follows the events of episode 42

* * *

Sango blinked her bleary eyes and instantly hissed in pain. Breathing was painful; she definitely had cracked ribs, maybe even broken. Fantastic. From what she could see without moving, they had left Koharu's village and found refuge in an abandoned hut. Hopefully that meant Kagome and Miroku hadn't been hurt too badly.

"Sango?" Inuyasha groaned quietly, "Are you alright?" He grunted with the effort it took to prop himself up halfway and turn to face her. Sango inhaled sharply; her friend was in bad shape, even with his hanyou healing abilities. Bandages covered his entire torso and what skin she could see was dotted with nasty looking scrapes and cuts.

"I should be asking you that." Sango replied, "What the hell happened to you?"

Inuyasha snorted in disgust, either with Naraku or with himself, Sango wasn't sure.

"I fell for Naraku's stupid trap and got hit with my own Wind Scar. He's gonna get it next time I see him."

Sango gave him a small smile; good to know his spirt hadn't been injured.

"Don't feel bad. I was done in the same way as you; that white child reflected my weapon back at me."

Inuyasha winced sympathetically. He hesitated before speaking as if worried of offending her.

"I didn't mean to look, honest, but when they were treating you, I saw the scar on your back. Did Kohaku do that to you?"

Sango was silent. Strangely, she wasn't bothered by being seen by him in a state of undress. She believed him when he said he hadn't meant to look, and all he'd found fit to mention was the scar, followed by expressing concern for her well-being. It was refreshing in a way.

"Yes." She answered, "It's by far the worst scar I carry." The double meaning of the words hung in the air between them. "You're lucky, with your healing powers, you don't scar."

She meant it as a joke, but Inuyasha's honey-coloured eyes darkened with sadness.

"I do have one scar." Gritting his teeth, he moved his bandaged arm, so his hand rested just above his heart. "You can barely see it, but it still hurts sometimes."

Sango wasn't sure what to say, so she said nothing. This seemed to suit the hanyou just fine, Sango got the sense that he was glad for the silent understanding, preferring that over well-meant but uncomfortable words.

With another pained grunt, he settled back on his bed of straw and closed his eyes. Sango followed suit shortly after, musing about how much could change in mere minutes.

Sango watched him for a moment, before slipping into much needed rest.


	9. Love Hurts

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine

Genre: Family

Characters: Inuyasha, Adult!Shippo, Kagome

* * *

For the life of him, Shippo couldn't figure out why humans liked falling in love so much. He'd asked Kagome once, about twenty years ago by now, why she stayed with Inuyasha. This had been after one of their many fights and Kagome had been furious. He'd never forget the way her eyes softened, and she smiled without meaning to.

"Our relationship is complicated," she'd admitted, "But I love him, I can't help it."

Well that hadn't cleared things up at all. Asking Inuyasha had proved to be even more pointless. To be fair, Shippo had asked him why he wasn't nicer to Kagome.

"Because I'm not nice to anyone, you little runt! Now scram!"

That's what he'd said, but the next time Shippo saw the two of them, they were cuddling in Inuyasha's favourite tree and making goo-goo eyes at each other. He would have tried asking Miroku and Sango next, but they were having a spat of their own, so he'd chosen not to disturb them. Their relationship baffled him almost as much as Kagome and Inuyasha's did.

So here he was, an adult at last, staring down the terrifying realm of love and mating. He had no idea how helpful his surrogate parents would be in this regard, but what choice did he have?

"Mom? Dad?"

"Oh Shippo!" Kagome greeted him, pulling him into a warm embrace. Age and childbirth had changed her, she was wider and softer than she once had been, and her hugs seemed magical. Already he was feeling much less anxious about his predicament.

"Hey runt." Inuyasha said, arms folded in front of him. "Why the visit?" Inuyasha looked exactly the same.

Kagome insisted on feeding him while he was here, so once they were all seated and he had a bowl of stew in his hands, Shippo explained everything.

He was ready to find a mate, and there was a vixen-youkai that seemed interested. She'd be a respectable mate, but Shippo had fallen in love with a human girl. And, she'd confessed that she loved him too.

"But you're not sure if you want to father a half-demon." Inuyasha finished for him. Kagome's mouth dropped open and she instinctively reached for Inuyasha's hand.

"Shippo!" she exclaimed, "Don't tell me you have a problem with half-demons? You can't possibly!"

"No, no!" Shippo cried. He couldn't stand the disappointed look in Kagome's eyes. "I don't mind half-demons, but everyone else still does!" He dropped his turquoise eyes to the half-eaten stew. "I don't want my child to be treated the way you were, Dad."

Kagome looked like she wanted to say something, but Inuyasha's gentle squeeze on her hand silenced her.

"What if my son never finds his Kagome? What if he spends his life mistreated and alone?"

Inuyasha snorted, but it was a gentle sound, almost like a laugh.

"It's the feudal era, kid. How easy do you think life is going to be?"

Shippo met Inuyasha's eyes. In truth, Shippo's heart had broken when he'd discovered Inuyasha's age. The hanyou had been alone longer than Shippo had been alive.

"So, what should I do?" Shippo asked.

"Whatever you want." Inuyasha replied, "But if you can't handle what it means to have a half-demon child, stay the hell away from that girl."

Kagome smiled and rested her head against Inuyasha's shoulder.

Shippo nodded thoughtfully, and came to a decision. He stood.

"By the way," Kagome called before he could leave, "Rin likes lilies."

"Good luck!" Inuyasha grinned, teasingly.

Shippo turned bright red and dashed out of the hut.

Being in love was the worst.


	10. Fun

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine.

Genre: Humour/Crack!fic.

Characters: Sesshomaru, Koga

* * *

"You like pissing off Inuyasha too?" Koga exclaimed, delight dancing in his blue eyes.

"I like trying to kill him," Sesshomaru corrected. Koga waved a hand dismissively.

"Yeah right! If you really wanted him dead, he would be. Now listen, you're basically my new best friend and I have an idea!"

He told him. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"That's utterly inane." He said flatly. Koga beamed, unfazed by the daiyoukai's lack of enthusiasm.

"Trust me, it's my favourite thing to do! Just try it, it's fun!"

Sesshomaru sighed.

* * *

Inuyasha's nostrils flared and he stopped.

"You have got to be kidding!" He snarled. "Both of them at once? What the hell!"

The whirlwind of Koga's approach showered them with dirt and debris. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara calmly stepped out of the way; might as well enjoy the show from the safety of the sidelines.

"Hello Kagome!" Koga called, winking, "Good to see you!"

"You better turn around and run away, wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha growled, reaching for his sword.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru purred, "You look well." Inuyasha spun around, jaw dropping in abject shock. In the minute he'd been distracted with Koga, Sesshomaru had somehow managed to sneak up from behind and take Kagome's hand.

Koga sauntered to Kagome's side and took her other hand. She looked between them in astonishment, too surprised to even think about protesting.

"Kagome, aren't you tired of Mutt-face yet?" Koga crooned.

"Yes," Sesshomaru agreed, "Either one of us would be a superior choice."

Koga's lips brushed Kagome's ear when he spoke, making her shiver.

"Imagine, the whole wolf-demon tribe at your beck and call."

Sesshomaru tilted Kagome's head towards him and he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I am the Lord of the West, as my mate, you could have anything you desire."

"Oh my." Kagome breathed.

The two demons snuck at look at Inuyasha and were delighted to see him grinding his teeth in rage with a vein popping in his forehead. Too furious to muster words, Inuyasha screamed and charged, slashing his claws left and right. Koga and Sesshomaru easily ducked out of his path and ran away before they broke character.

When they were far enough away, Koga dropped onto a rock and howled with laughter.

"What did I tell you? Hilarious right? It gets funnier every time!"

"It was amusing." Sesshomaru conceded, "But I'm not interested in the woman."

"That's the best part!" Koga cried, slapping his knee, "Neither am I!"


	11. Revenge

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine.

Genre: Humour

Characters: Sango, Miroku

* * *

"I'm telling you Miroku, if you don't start treating Sango better, you're going to lose her." Inuyasha said.

"Like you're one to talk!" Shippo exclaimed, "I'll never understand how you have one woman, let alone two!"

Miroku chuckled and shook his head. The hanyou and kitsune were now engaging in an all-out brawl. If they were listening, he would have explained that he had nothing to worry about because Sango was the most loyal woman on the planet. She understood that he had a weakness; he was only a man, after all.

As it turns out, Sango and Kagome had a weakness as well; they loved eavesdropping. And meddling.

* * *

The next day, they came across a pleasant looking village, somehow untouched by the effects of Naraku and the countless wars.

"Good sir!" Miroku called to the first person they met. "Who should we talk to about acquiring lodgings?" Sango and Kagome shared a look. The man was very handsome; jet-black hair tied back in a low ponytail, soulful brown eyes and a dazzling smile. His bared chest certainly didn't hurt either.

Pouting prettily, Sango sauntered to the man and lightly took his hands in hers.

"Would you consider fathering my children?"

Miroku's cheerful smile dropped off his face and crashed to the ground. Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of clinking beads.

"Shit! Miroku, NO!"

Sango paid no attention to the wrestling match taking place behind her. She was far too busy enjoying the crowd of shirtless men that had overheard her offer and gathered around, looking hopeful.

Ah, sweet revenge.


	12. A Very Good Question

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine

Genre: Humour

Characters: Inu-Tachi

* * *

Kagome looked up from her cup of tea, startled. Sango, Shippo and Miroku had gathered around her, looking very inquisitive. Inuyasha hung slightly back, arms crossed and chin in the air but there was no doubt that he was just as interested in what was about to happen.

"Um, can I help you?" Kagome asked.

"Well Kagome," Sango asked, turning slightly pink, "We have something we want to ask you, but we've been a bit nervous about saying it."

"We don't mean to offend you," Miroku added, "We're just curious that's all."

"Ok?" Kagome said, having no idea whatsoever where this was going. Shippo nervously fiddled with his sleeves.

"We've noticed a pattern see? Miroku's Wind Tunnel, Inuyasha's Wind Scar, all of Kagura's attacks…"

Patience snapping, Inuyasha burst out,

"Damn it you guys are annoying! Kagome, tell us how you manage to keep your skirt from flying up and showing everyone your underwear!"

They waited. Surprisingly, Kagome didn't even 'sit' him. She smiled and sipped her tea.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She calmly ignored her friends' protests and continued to smile in that knowing way.

The truth was, she didn't know either.


	13. Not So Different

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine

Genre: Family

Characters: Inuyasha, Mama Higurashi, Kagome

* * *

He couldn't shake the feeling that he'd gone too far this time. His stomach wouldn't stop churning.

He hadn't meant to let that scrawny wolf-pup get him so riled up, but Kagome hadn't exactly helped. They had been going through their usual routine when Kagome's patience had snapped early, and she'd said the S-word. While facedown, Inuyasha had heard the damn wolf make a crack about mutts knowing their place. Every time he'd tried to rise to beat the crap out of him, Kagome had sent him back into the ground.

Koga had sailed off after that, grinning like today was the best day ever. By this time, Inuyasha was so angry that his vision had clouded over with red. Yanking angrily at the stupid beads, Inuyasha snarled,

"That goddamn wolf wouldn't want you as his woman if he knew what it was really like!" Kagome's mouth had dropped open, her dark eyes filling up with hurt. It was too much for his aggravated brain to handle, so Inuyasha did what he did best in the face of crying women and pesky guilty feelings. Inuyasha ran.

* * *

Michiko yawned and wandered into the hallway, tightening her light green robe. She'd been fast asleep, and then she wasn't. Clearly, there was something that she needed to be awake for, despite it being two in the morning. Call it a mother's intuition.

Kagome's door was ajar, and her light was on. She smiled and went to go say hello, but it wasn't her daughter inside.

Inuyasha lay curled up in a ball on Kagome's bed. He wasn't crying, but if he'd been a teenage girl and not a tough-as-nails half demon…well, suffice it to say Michiko could tell he was upset.

"Inuyasha, I'm surprised to see you! When did the two of you get back?"

To her amazement, Inuyasha flinched, making himself even smaller.

"Just me." He mumbled. "I woke you, didn't I?"

"Nope," Michiko lied smoothly, "I was having trouble sleeping and thought some warm milk would help. How about I make some for you too?"

When she returned, Inuyasha was upright but still withdrawn. He clearly felt awful about what had happened, because he launched into the story without any provocation from her. At the end, Michiko sighed and sipped her milk. As much as she supported their relationship, she had to admit, it sounded exhausting at times.

"You know, it's interesting. The two of you really aren't that different from each other."

One of Inuyasha's ears flicked and he gave her a quizzical look. Michiko explained,

"Kagome has never mentioned this Koga fellow to me before, but she has mentioned a woman. Kikyo I think?" She let him sweat for a heartbeat, "Kagome will never admit it, but she has a very deep fear of being replaced. But, she doesn't want people to know that she cares that much and tries to hide it with that fiery temper of hers."

Inuyasha snorted derisively.

"She's an idiot, I'm not replacing her with anybody."

"Does she know that?"

That seemed to stump him for a moment. He brought a hand up to rake through his unruly hair.

"She should know. I save her life all the time, isn't that enough?"

The genuine confusion in his voice almost made Michiko laugh.

"You would think so, but I'd try something else as well. Go home, and try to imagine the situation was reversed. Then, do whatever it is that you would want Kagome to do."

Inuyasha nodded thoughtfully and finished his milk. Deciding to take advantage of his co-operation, Michiko added,

"And, I'd get going if I were you. Kagome is probably worried sick from not knowing where you are."

Inuyasha flushed and Michiko knew she'd hit the mark.

* * *

The sky was slowly brightening with the dawn when Inuyasha arrived back, but he was taken by surprised. Kagome was awake and scrambled to her feet when she saw him. There were purple shadows under her eyes and there was a cut in her lip from that bad habit she had of biting it.

"Inuyasha," she breathed, pressing her face against his chest and stifling a dry sob, "You're such a jerk, how could you just disappear like that? I was so worried about you, I thought th-that," She wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She whimpered. Inuyasha let her hug him, and brought a hand up to gently press against her back.

"I'm sorry too," He murmured into her hair, "I didn't mean it."

There was no need for any more words. The awful churning feeling in his stomach was gone and he smiled. But he couldn't help but think,

 _How is Mama right about everything, all the time?_


	14. Tears

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Characters: Inuyasha, Miroku

It occurred to me that we've seen every one of the Inu-gang cry, except one.

* * *

"What the hell?"

Miroku appreciated that the hanyou was at least making an effort to be quiet, but he was still a bit too loud for his liking.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to disturb you." Miroku looked pointedly at their sleeping comrades, hoping Inuyasha would catch his drift.

"I'm disturbed alright," Inuyasha whispered, "What the hell brought this on? You don't cry!"

Miroku sighed. There was no getting out of this, it seemed.

"I'm sorry," He apologized again, wiping away the errant tears that kept welling up, "I just got thinking about the future. And well, my lack of one."

Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed,

"Cut the crap, monk. You're not dead yet."

Miroku chuckled softly, and two more tears fell.

"I want to be with Sango so badly it hurts." He admitted, almost too quietly to hear, "To be her husband, father her children, grow old with her. I've never wanted anything more. And I'm starting to think it will never happen."

"It will happen." Inuyasha said firmly, "We'll kick Naraku's ass, get rid of the Wind Tunnel and then you and Sango can be disgustingly happy together, ok?"

Miroku nodded. Apparently satisfied, Inuyasha rolled onto his side and hissed over his shoulder,

"And for god's sake, quit crying!"


	15. Good Boys

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Genre: Humour

Characters: Inu-tachi

* * *

Inuyasha was acting strangely. Strangely meaning well-behaved. Squabbles between him and Kagome that were once part of their daily routine were almost a thing of the past. She hadn't even needed to 'sit' him for more than a week. Not only that, he was smiling more, being helpful, he'd even cleaned up his language! And when his bad habits began to creep in, Kagome only had to say his name in a warning voice and he would instantly shape up.

Something was going on and Miroku was determined to find out what it was.

When the pair excused themselves from camp, Miroku followed stealthily behind. Well, he would have, if Sango, Shippo and Kirara hadn't been following him. The group ducked behind a large bush and fell silent when they heard Inuyasha speak.

"You promised!" Inuyasha whined, "I've been good all day."

"Yes, you have," Kagome agreed, scratching behind his ear, "And good boys get their treats." She knelt in front of him.

Sango squeaked and covered Shippo's eyes. Miroku eagerly pushed some leaves aside to get a better view.

"Ah! There we go!" Kagome said happily, handing Inuyasha the chocolate bar she'd dug out of her knapsack.

"YAY!" Inuyasha cheered, plopping down on the ground and taking a big bite.

Miroku sighed and headed dejectedly back to camp.

How boring.


	16. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome

Takes place after the 1st movie. Consider it a replacement for the after-credit scene.

* * *

Kagome gazed up at the falling cherry blossoms, letting her head tilt back to rest against the sacred tree. On the other side, out of sight, she could hear the grumbling of her cat which could only mean Inuyasha was "playing" with him again. How could he go from being a blood-spattered warrior to a goofy teenager in one day?

He was incredible. She'd be forever in awe of how time and time again, he found the strength to keep fighting even when he was badly hurt.

Kagome's heart clenched, painfully reminding her _why_ he'd been hurt. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the memory of him unconscious and slumped against Goshinboku's base. Her hands began to shake, and she felt tears welling up. The urgency of defeating Menomaru had left no time for her to feel guilty and ashamed and it was all catching up to her now. Her voice had wished him dead. Her hands had fired an arrow into his chest. And she'd been powerless to stop it.

Inuyasha's nose flared at the smell of salt water. Alarmed, he craned his neck but couldn't see Kagome's face.

"Are you crying?" He asked incredulously. Kagome almost laughed, she was very familiar with this tone of voice; half genuine concern and half abject terror. Hundred-foot moth monster? No problem. Crying woman? Panic!

She sniffled and rubbed at her eyes. Inuyasha scrambled around the tree to sit in front of her.

"You are crying! What did I do? You were fine a minute ago!"

To his horror, the girl only cried harder, burying her face in her hands.

"I'm so sorry." She choked, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Inuyasha's ears flicked in confusion. Did she think he was angry with her? Was he missing something?

"I know that. Why the tears?"

"It was horrible!" Kagome cried, "I could see what I was doing but I couldn't stop. This same thing happened with Tsubaki too! Our enemies keep using me to hurt you and I'm too weak to stop them."

Kagome gasped as for the second time that day Inuyasha pulled her close enough that she could hear his heart beat.

"It's not your fault." He whispered, "It's mine. You're my weakness Kagome, and everyone knows it."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. The hanyou was coming dangerously close to saying the words she longed to hear.

 _Say it. Say it!_ She silently begged. Two fresh tears slipped down her face when he pulled away from her, avoiding her eye and trying to sound like his usual, gruff self.

"Stop crying, Kagome. I ain't mad."

With a huff, he took his place beside her and entwined her hand with his.

He wouldn't tell her she was forgiven because to him, there was nothing to forgive.


	17. Vulgarity

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine.

Genre: Humour, Crack!fic

Characters: Inuyasha, Pervert!Kagome

* * *

Inuyasha could have cried with happiness when he realized there was a hot spring close by. All this fighting with the band of seven had left him filthy and sore all over. A hot bath was just the thing he needed. He cast a furtive look at his sleeping companions. They seemed fully recovered from the poison and were peacefully asleep. Now was the perfect chance to slip away for some alone time. Besides, he wouldn't be gone long.

Kagome waited until Inuyasha was far enough away before wriggling out of her sleeping bag and following him. Myoga's horrific potion had purged the poison from her body, but that didn't mean she couldn't use a pick-me-up. She saw the mist rising from the hot spring and stifled a squeal of delight. Inuyasha stretched his arms above his head and started slowly removing his clothing. Ducking into the brush, she scoped out the perfect location that would allow her to remain hidden, yet fully enjoy the show. Unfortunately, the spot was already taken.

"Jakotsu!" Kagome gasped.

"Vile woman!" Jakotsu exclaimed, refusing to use her proper name.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, momentarily forgetting that the flamboyant man was in fact, very dangerous. Jakotsu tossed his head and whispered furiously,

"I'm watching my precious Inuyasha have a bath. What are you doing?"

They paused their argument to ogle Inuyasha's bare chest as he looked around. Jakotsu's perverted grin made Kagome's jealousy flare.

"He's not your Inuyasha! He's mine!" She hissed.

"No, mine!"

"You're both wrong." Jakotsu and Kagome jumped at the sound of a new voice.

Kikyo shook her head despairingly at the pair.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing. Spying on someone in the bath, surely even vulgarity has its limits. You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves."

For a moment, Jaktosu looked like he wanted to respond, but ultimately, he merely grumbled about everyone getting between him and his darling Inuyasha and stalked off. Kagome's face turned beet red under Kikyo's impassive stare.

"I was just making sure he's ok." Kagome muttered, knowing that her lie wasn't fooling anyone. She dashed back towards the camp, hiding her face. She could feel the undead priestess's judgemental eyes burning into the back of her head.

When she was gone, Kikyo grinned and sat down in the now vacated spot, making herself comfortable.

"That's it Inuyasha, take your pants off!" She whispered to herself, rubbing her hands in anticipation.

She'd have to thank one of them later, for going to the trouble of finding the perfect peeping spot for her.


	18. Waiting

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine.

Genre: Friendship

Characters: Inuyasha, Rin

Takes place during the three-year separation.

* * *

Inuyasha felt himself die a little more with every failed visit to the Bone Eater's Well. His friends knew that he checked from time to time, but he didn't think they knew that it was every three days, without fail.

He knew they'd all loved Kagome and missed her. He knew Kagome's family must be overjoyed to have her back, to no longer have to fear for her safety every day. He knew that this was probably the way it had to be, she didn't belong in these violent times. He knew, and he understood. He really did.

But it still hurt.

Everyone had been doing their best to make him feel loved and wanted. Kaede had invited him to live with her. Sango and Miroku had him over for dinner at least three nights a week and their children called him "Uncle Doggy." He was family to them and for that, he was grateful. He truly was happy to see them living peacefully at last, after everything they'd been through. They deserved it.

But they had moved on with their lives. And he just couldn't.

He slid to the ground, resting his back against the Well. He had no idea how long he sat there, staring blankly down at his folded hands.

"Oh."

He looked up at the sound of a small voice.

"Sorry," Rin said shyly, "I didn't think anyone would be here. Can I sit down?"

Inuyasha wordlessly shifted to the side and made room. The little girl sat beside him, drawing her knees up to her chest.

"There's a clear view of the sky here, so sometimes I come here to wait for Lord Sesshomaru to return. I tell everyone that I know he'll come back for me, but the truth is, every time he goes away, I worry that I'll never see him again."

Inuyasha considered offering some sort of comfort, saying that Sesshomaru was almost invincible. With Naraku gone, there probably wasn't a single demon in all of Japan that could harm him. But, somehow, he knew that Rin wasn't referring to a scenario where Sesshomaru was unable to return.

"This is the Well where Miss Kagome traveled through time, isn't it?" Rin asked.

Inuyasha grunted in response. A moment passed between them.

"Granny Kaede told me that if someone is sad or lonely, if they find someone who understands, it doesn't hurt as much."

Rin jumped a little when Inuyasha finally spoke.

"I come here every three days."

After that, whenever Inuyasha emerged from the Well, ears flattened and eyes stinging, Rin would be there. They'd sit, sometimes talk and stare up at the sky.

Always waiting.


	19. The Friendzone

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine.

Genre: Humour

Characters: Bankotsu, Jakotsu

* * *

Anyone that came across the Band of Seven and survived all asked themselves the same thing: how did a handsome man like Bankotsu escape to the safety of Jakotsu's friend zone?

 _Flashback_

"You're adorable!" Jakotsu squealed, his dark eyes sparkling, "I can't wait to make you cry! I'm going to keep a piece of your beautiful tanned skin as a souvenir!"

Bankotsu eyed the other man, keeping his expression composed. If he was right about this guy, he knew exactly how to save his skin-literally.

"Sure, whatever you like."

Jakotsu's rouged lips fell open and he gaped dumbly at Bankotsu.

"I'm going to beat you senseless and make you beg." He tried again.

"Sounds good!" Bankotsu replied carelessly.

Jaktosu's next suggestion was pretty messed up, even by his standards.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" He winked. Jakotsu huffed and stomped his foot dramatically.

"No, no, no!" Jakotsu wailed furiously, "It's not fun if you go along with it!"

Bankotsu chuckled and slung an arm around the flamboyant man's shoulders.

"I actually have a proposition I think you'll like."

* * *

A/N: I think Jakotsu is a great character and I love the Band of Seven arc, but the series didn't delve as much into the dark aspect of him as they could have. I feel like this is just effed up enough to be in character!


	20. Whispers

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine.

Genre: Romance/humour

Characters: Inu-Tachi

* * *

"You're crazy." Kagome insisted in a conspiratorial whisper. The hanyou shrugged back defiantly.

"Fine don't believe me, I'm still right." Kagome shook her head.

"No, no, no. Sango is a lady! There's no way!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Kagome." He said flatly, "Even if I was at all interested in Sango, which I'm _not,_ I wouldn't dare lay a hand on her. Why? Because if she wanted to, she could literally kill me."

Kagome gaped, unsure of which part of that statement she should address first. The hanyou took her silence as defeat.

"So, either Miroku is trying to commit suicide by Sango, or," His amber eyes danced wickedly, "she likes it."

Sango sighed irritably. Somebody really needed to tell Inuyasha and Kagome that they were not quiet, at all.

"My dear Sango," Miroku said cheerfully, "Don't be angry that Inuyasha has figured you out. Though I have to say, I didn't expect him to be that perceptive."

Sango smirked.

"Well, as long as he doesn't figure out why our 'hunting trips' take so long, I guess I can't complain." She winked playfully.

Miroku grinned. It just so happened that tonight was their turn to look for dinner.

Shippo shared a disgusted look with Kirara. Someone really needed to tell Sango and Miroku that they weren't quiet, at all.


	21. Why?

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha

Genre: Angst

Characters: Kagura

* * *

Even I have to admit that I don't make any sense. I tell myself every day; the only thing I want, the only thing I care about, is my freedom.

But if that's true, why haven't I told Naraku that Kohaku has his memories back? Or that Inuyasha turns human on the night of the new moon? Why do I care for Kanna, knowing that she reports my movements back to Naraku?

Honestly, I don't know. Kohaku doesn't stand a chance in hell at defeating Naraku. It would be kinder to take his jewel shard and let him die quickly. But for some reason, I keep protecting him. Inuyasha and his group are no friends to me, but they have a chance, however slim, of killing Naraku. So, I've stopped trying to kill them. It's that simple. It's not out of gratefulness that for some reason, they always stop short of killing me.

Kanna's loyalty irritates me, but I can never stay angry with her for long. She was made to be emotionless and obedient. But I see things in her sometimes that make me think it's not that simple. She'd urged me not to go off on my own when Naraku's barrier was weak. Because of obedience to her, _our_ , master? Or concern for me?

I don't know the answer to that either.

And why, _why,_ do my thoughts keep coming back to Sesshomaru? He's made it clear that he doesn't care about me, so, why should I spare a single second on him?

I don't need to be loved. I don't need friends. I just want my freedom.

But if I ever get it, what will I do with it?


	22. Body Hair

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.

Characters: Inuyasha, Pervert!Kagome

Genre: Fluff/Humour

* * *

Kagome sighed happily and stretched her arms above her head. This felt so _good!_ Smiling, she gently kicked her feet through the air, watching the mist from the hot water swirl around them. But when she did this, she noticed something. She hadn't shaved her legs in _quite_ a while. It wasn't overly bad, but now that she'd seen it, it would bother her until she fixed it.

She knew it was more than a little silly to worry about body hair when she had a whole list of things that were considerably more important. Her knee-socks usually covered the worst of it anyway. But since she was here and had time, why not take care of some other things too?

She did, humming to herself as she worked. Wrapping herself in a towel and draining her bath, Kagome headed down the hallway and into her bedroom.

Inuyasha's face turned as red as his clothing when he saw her, and he hurriedly dropped his gaze. Kagome inwardly cursed, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. She'd known he was coming to get her, it had been the customary three days after all. Had no one told him she was having a bath? She was going to have to murder someone.

It was sweet how respectful he has trying to be, Kagome had to admit. Despite her irritation, she knew this was an honest mistake on his part. He hadn't moved; leaving the room would mean approaching, and possibly brushing past her. That would be far too scandalous for him. So, he'd settled for staring pointedly at the floor, blushing profusely and hiding his hands in his sleeves. A mischievous impulse overtook her. She sat on the bed beside him, delighting in the sudden tension in his body.

"Sorry, I kept you waiting." She said, knowing the reaction she'd receive.

"Keh. W-what t-took you so long?" He still wasn't looking at her. Truly adorable.

"Shaving my legs." Kagome answered. Despite his embarrassment, Inuyasha snuck a sideways glance at her.

"Why? It'll just grow back."

Before she could overthink it and ruin it, Kagome took the unsuspecting hanyou's arm and rested his palm against her calf. His eyes went as wide as dinner plates and if she'd thought he'd been red before well…

However, she noticed with glee, that wasn't enough to stop him from lightly running his hand down her leg, clearly enjoying the way her smooth skin felt. Apparently realizing what he was doing, Inuyasha snatched his hand back and stood, telling her curtly to hurry up so they could leave.

Kagome grinned at his retreating form. Being carried on his back would be very entertaining for the next day or two.


	23. Mission

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine.

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome

Genre: Romance

* * *

Kagome was walking on air. She had loved this boy since she was fifteen, and after three years believing that she would never see him again, she was back. They were wed almost immediately, giving her a mere day to reacquaint herself with their friends.

But there was one more thing left to do. Squeezing her husband's hand, they crossed the threshold into the hut that was now theirs. She didn't take much time to look around, her gaze was locked on to the single futon, laid out and ready. Blushing demurely, she pulled her hanyou in for a loving kiss.

As they kissed, Kagome untied his robe and began to push it from his shoulders. Inuyasha went rigid.

"Wait."

She blinked. To put it simply, that had not been the reaction she was expecting. Fifteen-year old Kagome would likely have launched into a screaming fit, demanding to know why she was being rejected and scaring Inuyasha far worse than any demon could have. Instead, she tilted her head to the side, noting his sudden change in body language. Her best guess was that he was nervous. Fair enough, so was she. But this wasn't just nerves, he seemed scared. Even a little ashamed.

"Inuyasha?" She asked quietly, gently touching his face, "What's wrong?"

Nervous gold eyes darted about, looking anywhere but at her.

"I just… um. Priestesses don't marry."

At least a half -dozen retorts passed through her mind, including one along the lines of "too late now, isn't it?" But she remained quiet. When Inuyasha was frazzled, he tended to blurt out things that weren't overtly connected, but if you really listened, you could understand what he meant.

"I never…Kikyo and I never…" He stammered. "What if you lose your powers like she did?"

Kagome took Inuyasha's chin firmly in her hand and looked him in the eye.

"I don't know. What I do know is this; I'm a stronger person because of you. I love you. Whatever happens, we will handle it together."

Inuyasha drew a shaky breath and crushed his lips against hers. His hands roamed her body, touching every inch of her, confirming over and over that this was no dream. Kagome welcomed it all, matching his enthusiasm with her own.

His days of being viewed as something tainted were over. She would make sure of that, even it became her new life's mission.


	24. Smooth

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine. Inspired by hilarious comment I read on ArtisteFish's tumblr page when I should have been sleeping.

Characters: Inu-tachi + Sneaky!Inuyasha

Genre: Humour

* * *

Sango sighed at the sound of cursing and turned to see what had happened. Kagome scrambled off Inuyasha's back and knelt at his feet.

"I'm fine woman, quit fussing." Inuyasha said gruffly, "I just messed up the landing, that's all."

"Fine, take a few steps." Kagome retorted. Inuyasha obliged and stumbled with a hiss of pain. Kagome dashed for her first aid kit, frantically going through the steps for treating a sprained ankle. The hanyou grumbled but sat down obediently and let Kagome work. She rubbed his foot, watching carefully for any signs of swelling or tenderness, followed by wrapping it up tightly in a bandage.

Sango wouldn't have thought anything of it, until she noticed a hint of a fang on Inuyasha's face. He was smiling. No…smirking. It was gone as soon as it appeared, replaced by his usual huff and bluster.

When they stopped to make camp for the night, Inuyasha insisted on doing everything he normally would, despite his limp and Kagome wasn't having it.

"You've got to take better care of yourself!" she chided, "Foot injuries can mess up your back if you aren't careful." He snorted.

"My back is fine, just a little stiff." Before they knew it, Kagome had Inuyasha stripped to the waist, so she could rub some sort of lotion onto his back, apparently meant for soothing sore muscles. Inuyasha kept his head bowed. Sango knew the hanyou was easily embarrassed, perhaps he was blushing and didn't want anyone to see. Sitting down, she got a glimpse of his face. There! He was smirking again! She was sure of it this time!

Sango laid awake for some time that night, keeping a close but subtle eye on the snowy-haired grump. Once Kagome was soundly asleep, Sango watched Inuyasha stretch his arms above his head and walk with ease into the forest to gather more kindling. Hanyou healing powers? Or…

In the morning, Sango tugged on Miroku's sleeve to get his attention.

"Hey," she whispered, "Do you think Inuyasha ever plays up his injuries to get attention from Kagome?"

Miroku chuckled.

"All the time," he whispered back, "You're just figuring this out now?"

* * *

A/N: The comment that had me grinning like a fool was about the hugging scene in movie one. "His little owie-I'm-hurt stumble was COMPLETELY INTENTIONAL! Did you SEE him smirk before he hugged her?!" I of course watched the scene again and he TOTALLY DOES! *fangirls*


	25. Legacy

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.

Characters: Sesshomaru

Genre: Angst

Alternate ending to the battle with Naraku

* * *

It was done. The Shikon No Tama was whole and Naraku was gone forever. But it had come at a cost. Kagome had managed to purify Naraku, but not before he inflicted the wound that had her bleeding out in Inuyasha's arms.

"Kagome hang on!" Inuyasha begged, "You're going to be ok, I'll"

With a pained cough, Kagome slowly shook her head.

"No," she rasped, "The Shikon jewel never grants your true wish. There's only one correct wish."

Sesshomaru stood off to the side, watching the scene with an impassive expression. He'd give credit where it was due. Despite their combined strength, it had become clear that Naraku could not be killed by a sword. Kagome had seen the answer and hadn't hesitated. He grudgingly admired her bravery.

He watched his brother his fist around the shining pink bead.

"Shikon jewel," he said in a wavering voice, "disappear, forever."

At his words, the jewel disappeared in a shower of shimmering light. Tears streaming from his eyes, Inuyasha pulled Kagome close and pressed his forehead against hers. She was smiling when her last breath left her.

Sesshomaru heard the thump of Ah-Un's landing behind him. Rin, Jaken and Kohaku hurried to his side. Rin's eyes filled with tears and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Oh no," she whispered. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Rin. Why do you cry?"

"She meant the world to him, and he's lost her!" Rin sobbed, "That's awful!"

Sesshomaru looked from Rin's tearful face to the form of his brother, still clutching Kagome to his heart and shaking from the sobs that wracked his body.

He'd never admit it, but he was stumped. Rin didn't love Kagome the way Inuyasha clearly had. But that didn't matter. Inuyasha was in pain, so Rin was in pain too. Father had insisted that compassion and empathy were important traits to possess, but why? Where was the benefit in letting the misery of others affect you so? What would Father do?

He knew the answer before he finished forming the question. Father would look into his son's eyes and resurrect the woman he loved.

 _Father. All my life, I dreamed of defeating you in battle. You were the Lord of the West, one of the most powerful demons to have ever lived. I wanted to prove myself worthy of your legacy and surpass you if I could._

 _But I see now that the legacy you left behind was not one of conquest. You could have brought this country to its knees, but you didn't. The two swords forged from your fang were created to protect and restore life. You sired a half-breed and gave your life to protect him._

 _It was easier to hate Inuyasha when I couldn't see how much he resembles you._

"Rin, don't cry anymore." Sesshomaru said tersely, stepping forward. Inuyasha's ears swiveled towards him, signalling that he knew of his approach, but his attention stayed on the lifeless girl he held.

"Put her down."

Inuyasha's red rimmed eyes snapped to him, lips drawn in a snarl, but his gaze fell to the sword in Sesshomaru's hand. Looking skeptical, yet hopeful, he obeyed Sesshomaru's command.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, seeing the messengers from the netherworld. One slash of his sword and it was done.

Kagome gasped as her lungs filled with air, the colour rushing back into her cheeks. Eyes wide in disbelief, Inuyasha pressed a trembling hand against her face. She smiled and leaned into his touch.

He turned to thank Sesshomaru, but his brother was already walking away. Jaken was spluttering with shock, but Rin was crying tears of joy.

 _I still don't completely understand, but I want to live up to your legacy Father._


	26. Comfort

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine

Genre: Family/Fluff

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome.

Post-canon.

* * *

Kagome absolutely adored her baby girl. She was beautiful, and more precious than anything else in the world.

If only she would _stop crying!_

Inuyasha, unwilling to leave her and accompany Miroku on exorcisms to other villages had taken to working in the fields with the other men. And she was honestly and truly grateful for that. When she had met him, she wouldn't have ever guessed that in a mere four years, this tough-talking boy would mature into such a devoted husband.

He came home each day, greeted her with a hug and a kiss and set to work preparing dinner. This meant stew more often than not. Occasionally, he'd change it up by adding the meat of whatever animal he'd caught on the way home. After dinner, he'd let Kagome rest by taking their daughter for a walk.

Once the baby was put to bed, he'd cuddle her, rub her shoulders, rub her feet, anything she asked of him really. Kagome's numbed brain realized something through the din of Izayoi's wails.

She didn't cry when Inuyasha held her. What the hell?! What was his secret?!

* * *

Izayoi cried all the way to the fields. Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound and he dropped what he was doing to investigate.

"Kagome?" He wiped his dirty hands on his hakama. His kosode and suikan had been abandoned ages ago. "What are you doing here? Are you ok?" Kagome opened her mouth to speak when she realized Izayoi's screaming had ceased. She was squirming and gurgling in her carrier on Kagome's back. Inuyasha took the baby and held her at eye level.

"What's your problem? You giving your mom a hard time?" Izayoi flailed her arms and made another noise, but her amber eyes were content. Unbelievable.

"I know you're not done, but will you come home early?" Kagome begged, "I need a break."

Inuyasha looked bewildered, but he nodded. Kagome gathered his clothes for him and they started walking home. The baby didn't make a peep, nestled happily against her father's bare chest.

Kagome decided to take advantage of this chance to go to the hot spring with Sango and rant.

"I just don't get it!" Kagome raged, "I birthed her, I feed her, I change her, I give her everything she needs, and I love her to pieces! Why the hell does she like Inuyasha more than me?"

Sango chuckled,

"I know what you mean, Satoshi and Hikari both hang off me, but for some reason, Aiko can't stand to be away from Miroku. There's no point in trying to understand or take it personally. I guess there's just something about Inuyasha that soothes her."

Kagome knew Sango was probably right, she had three kids and she was usually right anyway, but this wasn't entirely helpful. Whatever Inuyasha was doing, she was going to find out.

* * *

She came home to find Inuyasha and Izayoi dozing in the corner by the fire. Inuyasha had donned his white kosode and, Kagome noticed, swaddled Izayoi in his robe of the fire-rat.

"Unbelievable!" Kagome grumbled under her breath. "I can't believe I didn't think of that earlier."

"What are you going on about, woman?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper. Kagome thumped to the ground and snuggled up to his side, cursing her stupidity.

She couldn't count the number of times she'd talked Inuyasha into leaving behind his suikan when he went away so she could sleep in it, comforted by his musky scent. His arms felt like the safest place in the world. Why hadn't she guessed that their daughter felt the same way?

"Nothing, you're a good Daddy."

Inuyasha blinked, more confused than ever. Careful not to wake the baby, he dislodged an arm, so he could wrap it around Kagome's shoulders.

Five minutes later, Kagome was fast asleep.

* * *

A/N: I went to the baby store with my sister today and this fic popped into my head. Is there anyone that doesn't love the idea of Inu has a daddy?


	27. Mourning

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Characters: Inuyasha, Mama H.

Takes place after Mt. Hakurei. Dedicated to anyone that falls to pieces when their Mom asks "Are you alright?"

* * *

Kagome hugged her mother tightly. Inuyasha hung back, hands hidden in his sleeves.

"Hello, my dear," Michiko said warmly, "Will you be staying long?"

"Not this time," Kagome replied, her voice muffled against Michiko's shoulder, "I just need to do some laundry and re-stock."

She hurried upstairs. Michiko looked at the boy, who blushed and muttered a subdued 'hey'. Something seemed different about him, but she couldn't quite say what. It didn't seem like he and Kagome were quarreling again.

"It's good to see you Inuyasha," she said, "How are you?"

To her surprise, his whole body tensed, and his eyes dropped to his folded hands.

"Fine." He mumbled.

She'd only meant it as a polite conversational question, but he was very clearly not fine. Michiko mulled over her options for a moment. He'd opened up to her in the past with a bit of gentle coaxing, but the problem had been the same every time; Kagome was angry with him, so he was sad. It was possible that he didn't want to talk about it, but equally possible that he needed to.

"I'm sorry," Michiko said, keeping her tone light, "You just seemed a bit sad. I'm glad you're ok. Just remember, it's not a good idea to keep things bottled up inside."

"I have to." He mumbled, the words slipping out. "I was careless and Kagome nearly…"

Michiko waited, refusing to let herself lose control. She didn't want to know what had nearly happened to Kagome, she was safe. But it seemed the latter possibility was the correct one. He swallowed.

"You remember I mentioned a girl named Kikyo a while back? She uh…" He trailed off again and Michiko understood.

"Oh." She whispered, "I see. I'm very sorry to hear that. Are you holding up alright?"

Inuyasha made the mistake of meeting Michiko's eyes. When he did, he found himself unable to voice the lie a second time. Instead, almost imperceptibly, he shook his head.

"It's my fault." He said in a choked voice.

Michiko embraced him, holding him tightly and gently stroking his hair. He didn't return the hug, but after a second's hesitation, he sank into it, letting his head fall on her shoulder. She knew what she wanted to say, but it would have to be put delicately. She didn't have the full story after all, but she was certain that as usual, the boy was being too hard on himself.

"I know there was some tension between the three of you," she murmured, "but you've lost someone that meant a lot to you. You may feel strange about leaning on Kagome, but I think she wants to be there for you."

His triangular ears twitched at the sound of Kagome's door opening and he wriggled free of Michiko's hold, with a brave attempt at a smile on his face.

"Aren't you ready yet?" He asked when Kagome came into view.

Michiko watched them banter back and forth and hoped that her words had provided even a little comfort. Goodness knows he needed it.

* * *

A/N: I'm watching the series for what's probably the fourth time and my friend pointed out that when it comes to the InuXKagXKik triangle, the gang seems to get Kagome riled up when it isn't necessary and hardly give Inuyasha any credit or support. I don't think Inuyasha was being selfish when he went to search for Kikyo when he heard the rumour, I think he was just grieving and seeking closure.


	28. Unknown Features

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine.

Characters: Inu-gang

Genre: Humour

* * *

Kagome stomped her foot in irritation.

"Inuyasha, would you stop squawking and be an adult about this please?" Inuyasha's response was anything but polite. Kami this man was frustrating! Always making a fuss where it wasn't needed. She took a deep breath and tried to speak calmly.

"Look, it's a poisoned arrow and it needs to come out. How is it any different from the other times I've treated your wounds?"

Inuyasha's furious face turned scarlet.

"The difference," he hissed, "Is that you aren't going anywhere near my ass!"

They'd been accosted by a group of wannabe demon slayers that had seen Inuyasha's dog ears and instantly started pelting them with arrows. Normally, this would have been little more than an annoyance, but the arrows had been tipped in a substance Sango recognized as poisonous to demons and one of them had lodged itself firmly in Inuyasha's left buttock.

Driven by anger and mortification, Inuyasha had sent the amateurs packing in a matter of minutes. One arrow's worth of poison wasn't fatal to him by any means, but the stinging was not helping his already foul mood. Miroku and Sango, who had been watching patiently from the sidelines had decided that this had gone on long enough. Meeting Kagome's eye, they casually placed themselves on either side of the hanyou.

"Sit!"

Shippo could only shake his head at the mayhem that followed. The air rang with Inuyasha's curses and protests. Kagome readied the first aid kit while Miroku and Sango did their best to keep him pinned down and wrestle his pants down.

Then all of a sudden, it was quiet. Inuyasha was crimson. Sango, Miroku and Kagome were all staring at something in shock. Shippo scrambled over to see what it was and when he did, his jaw dropped, eyes lighting up with delight.

Inuyasha had a tail.

It was the same colour as his hair, curled and very soft looking. Kagome raised a tentative hand. A growl rose from Inuyasha's throat.

"Touch it and die."

* * *

I'm just saying, we never see Inu-chan's bumbum in the show. It's possible!


	29. Changes

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me

Genre: Romance

Characters: Miroku, Sango

Post-Canon

* * *

Miroku sighed deeply. He was exhausted. This trip had been a long one, three days each way for an exorcism he could have done on his own in about five seconds. Not that his unwitting clients needed to know that; Inuyasha called him immoral, but he begged to differ. Pretending he needed help meant that his friend got paid as well, not to mention he had a pregnant wife to feed. Speaking of said wife, Miroku pushed aside the bamboo mat door of their hut.

"I'm home!"

Sango jumped at the sudden noise, but she smiled when she saw him. Seeing that she was attempting to stand, Miroku quickly knelt before she could get any further.

"Welcome back." She murmured, greeting him with a tender kiss that lasted more than a few minutes. As much as Miroku hated being away from her, he highly enjoyed their reunions. His hands rested gently on either side of Sango's swollen tummy and rubbed soothingly. He wasn't an expert and certainly wasn't about to ask, but Sango's stomach seemed abnormally large to him. She looked ready to give birth any day now when she still had a month or two to go.

"What were you looking at, my love?" He asked curiously.

Sango blushed. Shyly, she presented him with her slayer's armor. She lightly touched the worn fabric.

"I was just thinking that I'll probably never be able to wear this again." Her voice was soft, her tone bittersweet.

She didn't need to say any more. He understood. He'd wanted this life for so long, peaceful and quiet that sometimes it didn't feel real. And, although he'd immediately felt guilty afterwards, he'd occasionally admitted to himself that he missed the thrill of their adventurous travels. But those moments were fleeting. He was having a child with the love of his life, he wasn't about to start complaining.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd prefer you never have to." He teased. Her lips twitched in a half-hearted smile and he knew he hadn't quite hit the mark. Surely, she wasn't feeling self-conscious about her size? She was pregnant for heaven's sake! Perhaps…Cupping her cheek, he looked into her deep brown eyes.

"You are still every inch the warrior you've always been." He said, "No matter your age or how your glorious body may change, you are the same fiery woman that never backs down from a challenge. It's just that those challenges are a little different from slaying demons."

Sango nodded, offering him a wavering smile. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Either his guess had been correct this time, or her hormones were acting up again. In any case, Miroku figured that dinner would be a wise idea right about now.


	30. Near Miss

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine.

Inspired by KeiChanz's SPECTACULAR fic "Protect". If there's one thing us fangirls love, it's Protective!Inuyasha!

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome

Takes place during episode 107, manga compliant.

* * *

Kagome rested against the boulder, letting Myoga's medicine run its course while trying not to think about what it had been made of. Sango and Miroku were in similar poses, side by side and leaning against Kirara. Sango appeared to have dozed off, but Miroku's eyes were still half-open, never leaving Sango's face. Shippo was by the creek, trying valiantly to catch enough fish for all of them. And Inuyasha…Kagome didn't know what to think.

The hanyou couldn't stay still. He prowled around their campsite, ears constantly swivelling to pick up even the slightest sound. Kagome let out a small cough and instantly he was beside her.

"Are you alright? Do you need some water?"

Kagome shook her head.

"No," She answered softly, "but I think I'd like to take a short walk."

She was surprised he agreed without arguing, although he did take a moment to check in with Kirara. Apparently, she'd been injured, but she was well enough to fight if needed. At this point, Miroku had succumbed to sleep, his head resting on Sango's shoulder.

Kagome refused to be carried, opting to link her arm with his and walk side by side. Not that she minded being carried, but sometimes this was a nice change.

"What a crazy day. So much happened at once, I can barely keep up." Inuyasha nodded.

"I barely know anything about them. Just that they're powerful, working with Naraku and they're twisted as hell."

Kagome shuddered as a memory hit. Being immobilized but mentally aware, unable to even resist as Mukotsu…

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked worriedly. She realized she'd stopped walking, frozen rigidly in place, eyes wide. "What's wrong?"

He didn't know. Of course not, how could he? Just telling him that Sesshomaru had saved them had taken all the energy she had, and apart from a brief moment of consciousness at the temple, she'd been utterly helpless all day.

He moved in front of her, rubbing her arms soothingly.

Everything she'd been through in the last forty-eight hours came crashing down on her and she couldn't stop the tears from welling up.

"M-m-mukotsu…he…t-took me to that h-h-hut and he…"

"He what?" Inuyasha snarled, golden eyes flashing.

"Sango and Miroku m-made it in t-time but…"

She threw herself against Inuyasha's chest as his strong arms came around her, hugging her tightly.

"That son of a bitch." He growled furiously, "I'll stick another shard in him just so I can kill him myself! That fucker!" He was positively shaking with rage. Kagome pressed her face into his suikan, unable to stop the tears from coming. Giant demons were scary sure, but none of their fights had ever left her feeling so rattled.

He leaned back far enough to meet her eye, intense amber boring into tear-filled brown.

"I'm so sorry Kagome." He said hoarsely "I should have been there. I swear to you, no man will ever try to touch you like that again, not while I'm around."

"Ok." Kagome whispered, trying to regain her composure.

She didn't resist when Inuyasha pulled her close again, burying his nose in her hair and exhaling. She could feel the guilt and fear, mixed with relief in his rigid posture.

Kagome got the feeling that she wouldn't be allowed out of his sight any time soon.

That was just fine with her.

* * *

A/N: I know there was a heck of a lot to cover with the Band of Seven arc, but it occurred to me that Inuyasha never seemed to find out about what I can only call the attempted rape. The weird wedding in the anime was creepy enough, but when I read the manga chapter, I was horrified! *shudder* I think any fifteen year old girl would be rattled after that.


	31. Priorities

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine

Genre: Romance/Humour

Characters: Inu-tachi

* * *

"Inuyasha, you're such a jerk!"

"Takes one to know one!"

"Sit boy!"

"Damn wench!"

Miroku sighed deeply. He didn't mind Koga as a person, in fact he rather admired him. He sometimes wished he had the wolf demon's confidence. But it had to be said that his visits were an absolute pain in the neck because every single one of them ended with…

"Maybe I'll just go home then!"

"Go on! If I have to keep smelling that puny wolf's scent all over your hands I'm going to throw up!"

Sango suddenly looked sharply to the left and Kirara started to growl. They only had a second's notice before the ground burst open. Miroku and Sango leapt onto Kirara's back. Shippo transformed into his pink balloon form and floated out of harm's way.

Over his shoulder, Miroku saw that Inuyasha and Kagome had managed to escape the blast; she was being held securely in his arms. He touched down, a safe distance away and gently set Kagome down. A band of giant earthworm demons leered down at Inuyasha, making horrible sucking sounds. They were disintegrated moments later by the Wind Scar.

Kagome rushed to Inuyasha's side, asking frantically if he was injured at all.

"Like those weak things could hurt me!" He scoffed in response, but his eyes were tender. "You're not hurt, are you?" Kagome shook her head, the relief clear on her face.

"Looks like they've made up." Sango remarked. Miroku shook his head, unable to hide his smile.

"Wait for it…"

"And another thing! You keep saying I stink but have you smelled yourself recently?! You reek of earthworm!"

"Yeah, cuz I just saved your sorry butt, AGAIN!"

"Why you-!"

 _Well,_ Miroku thought to himself, _at least they have their priorities straight._

* * *

I guarantee this happened at some point. xD


	32. Promise

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.

Genre: Family/Fluff

Characters: Kaede, Miroku, Inuyasha.

Post-Manga

* * *

Miroku couldn't count the number of times he'd looked at Sango and just been in awe of her. She was a perfect combination of beauty and strength. He'd suspected they might be having twins, but of course there had been no way to know for sure. And even if he had known, there was nothing he could have done about it. All he could do was trust in his wife.

Her screams had been hard to listen to, but Inuyasha, bless his heart, had sat with him the whole time. He'd fidgeted and paced and growled of course, but he'd been there.

When Kaede had emerged, Miroku had all but ran inside the hut only to be greeted with sight of his beautiful Sango holding two healthy baby girls.

Strong as she was, she'd needed to rest. While she slept, Miroku held one baby while Kaede gently rocked the other. Inuyasha sat close by, keeping an eye and an ear out for any sign of danger, just in case.

"They're perfect." He mused happily, "I have daughters now."

"Perhaps this will teach ye some restraint when it comes to ladies." Kaede joked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha piped up with a smirk, "What are you going to do if some creep comes up and asks them to bear his child?"

Miroku frowned, far from amused.

"We are getting ahead of ourselves," he said delicately.

After a few minutes of companionable silence, Kaede sighed, remembering all the work she had left to do today.

"Inuyasha, will you take her for me?" The old woman asked.

The poor hanyou instantly turned red, tensing up and shaking his head.

"N-no way, I've, I've never, h-held a"

"No time like the present!" Miroku said cheerfully.

Ears flattened against his head, Inuyasha gingerly took the sleeping baby from Kaede, while she instructed him on how to hold her. It was both a heart-warming and entertaining sight; the great warrior Inuyasha, scared to death of a little baby.

Miroku would have laughed, but he didn't want to wake either of the girls.

"She's not going to explode my friend," he teased, "Relax."

Inuyasha gulped nervously.

"She's so small." He whispered.

"Say Inuyasha," Miroku murmured after a moment, "You'll look after my girls if anything happens to me, won't you?"

Inuyasha looked up sharply, ear flicking in annoyance.

"Quit talking crap Miroku."

Miroku smiled and lightly brushed his lips over his daughter's forehead.

 _I'll take that as a yes._


	33. Connections

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine.

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome.

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Post-canon

* * *

Inuyasha sighed irritably and rolled over, raising an eyebrow at his wife. Their two-year old daughter made a snuffling sound but didn't wake.

"I'm sorry," Kagome grumbled, "I just can't get comfortable! If I lie on my left side I have to pee, if I lie on my other side, my back hurts! Men have it easy."

In the dark, Kagome could just barely make out his cheeky grin. But, she decided to let it slide when he helped her sit up and started rubbing her back. She was approximately six months pregnant with their second child, and just like last time; her back and legs were killing her. Having a hot water bottle or a heating pad from her own time would have been heavenly, but Inuyasha's warm hands weren't a bad substitute.

"Hey Inuyasha," She whispered, groaning happily when his hands found a particularly sore spot, "Can I ask you something?" He grunted a yes, kneading the spot with his knuckles.

"What did you and Kikyo love about each other?"

He went still, taking a moment to assess if this was a trap.

"Why do you ask?" He inquired cautiously, playing it safe for now.

For years, Kikyo had been something of a forbidden subject. Kagome had started to suspect that his adamant refusal to even mention her name was his over-compensating way of proving that he didn't see her as "replacement Kikyo." While the sentiment was appreciated-Kagome had lost count of how much time she'd spent agonizing over that in her teens- she was starting to feel a bit guilty. What if he wanted to talk about her but didn't feel like he could?

"Well," Kagome whispered, careful not to wake Izayoi, "It occurred to me that I never saw the two of you happy together, not really. And you're such different people, it had me wondering how you got together. What connected you?"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha hesitated, "You didn't know Kikyo when she was alive. In all her time after being resurrected, the closest thing I saw to her being herself again was when she saved Kohaku." He pulled Kagome flush against him and rested his hands on her belly. She snuggled into his embrace, silently encouraging him to continue.

"When she was alive, she was always giving. Her time, her energy, everything went to her duties as a priestess. She was patient, kind, selfless, wise and really, really lonely. She was respected, and everyone loved her, but for what she did for them. Not because they knew _her._ "

Kagome made a thoughtful sound. This story sounded familiar; was this how Saint Hakushin had felt when he was alive?

"I was different." He continued "I didn't care about anyone and nobody cared about me. So, when Kikyo and I met, I understood the way she felt, like she didn't really belong. We weren't lonely anymore, and for a while, that was enough. But thinking back on it, I guess it's no surprise that Naraku broke us apart so easily."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. She was beyond curious now, and astounded that he'd opened up to her so easily. "What's the difference between our relationship and yours?"

"The difference is I'm not afraid of losing you."

Awkward silence.

"Dammit, that's not what I meant! What's with all the questions anyway? You know I'm not good at this stuff!"

Kagome tried to force down her knee-jerk reaction of getting angry and indignant. She mostly succeeded.

"What did you mean then?"

Inuyasha rubbed irritably at his forehead.

"I mean with Kikyo, to be accepted, I had to be polite, I had to be nice, I couldn't do anything violent. I think she wanted me to be the mild-mannered husband all the other girls her age had, and I just wasn't. But I didn't want to be alone again, either. With you, I can say whatever I'm thinking, and I can expect you to get pissy about it, but I'm not worried you're going to pack up and leave me."

Kagome thought about that. As a teenager, she'd commented once or twice that Inuyasha brought out the worst in her; no one seemed able to rile her temper the way he could. But on the other hand, no one else made her feel as strong, passionate, or joyful the way he did either. They'd seen it all, the good, bad and ugly that the other had to offer. No secrets, no hidden shame, there was something beautiful in that, she supposed.

"Where's this coming from anyway?" Inuyasha asked, "No one has mentioned her in years."

Kagome brought Inuyasha's hands to rest on her tummy again and she looked lovingly at their sleeping toddler.

"I was just thinking, if we have another girl, would you like to name her Kikyo?"

The seconds ticked by. Finally, he hugged her as tightly as he dared and nodded into her shoulder.

"Thanks Kagome."

* * *

A/N: I don't remember if Kagome ever questioned WHAT the connection between Inuyasha and Kikyo was, just that it was unbreakable and she felt like there was no place for her. No one ever commented that they make a strange pair, even though they ARE.


	34. Unbound

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine.

Genre: Romance

Characters: Miroku, Sango

Takes place after Naginata of Kenkon arc

* * *

There was no real reason to leave the shrine. After all, Hoshiyomi was dead, as were the demon ninjas and they all needed rest. This night already felt like it had lasted forever.

Inuyasha was uncharacteristically quiet. He wasn't injured as far as Sango could tell, but he seemed melancholy somehow. He and Kagome were sitting on the shrine steps, side by side with hardly an inch between them. Akitoki, Shippo and Kirara had made themselves comfortable and succumbed to sleep. Sango was about to do the same when she made an alarming discovery.

"Miroku, you're hurt!"

As always, the monk attempted to put on a brave face.

"I'm alright, it's not deep."

Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Show me."

Though clearly in pain, there was a twinkle in Miroku's eyes as he turned away from her and stripped to the waist. Sango felt a pang upon seeing the X-shaped wound marring Miroku's skin. If she didn't treat it soon, he'd likely end up with a scar to match hers. Sango popped open a shell of salve and started gently applying it. Neither of them said a word, Sango focused on her task- _only_ her task, and Miroku was the perfect patient.

"All done," she mused, "Now we need to cover it."

"Thank you, Sango." Miroku said, turning around.

Sango went scarlet and her brown eyes dropped to the ground, only just fully realizing Miroku's state of undress.

"Are, uh, are you hurt anywhere else?" she stammered.

Miroku reached up and tugged the white band from his hair, wincing as he did.

Sango's eyes followed the dark wavy hair that brushed his shoulders. To put it lightly, this was not something she saw every day. She was feeling very lightheaded all of a sudden, perhaps she had a concussion?

She gasped when Miroku gently grasped her wrist and pressed her hand against his abdomen.

"I think my ribs might be bruised," he murmured, in a deeper voice than usual, "check for me?"

It was no secret that Inuyasha was solid muscle; for such a self-conscious guy, he was rather quick to shed clothing, so Miroku often got overlooked.

And that, Sango decided, as she gently patted Miroku's sides and toned stomach, was a _damn_ shame.

* * *

A/N: The incomparable and highly NSFW Len Barboza made the *vivid* point that we rarely see Miroku shirtless (twice?) and we never see him with his hair down. And after seeing her work, I feel like we've been cheated out of some quality eye-candy!


	35. Flowers

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine

Genre: Fluff

Characters: Inuyasha

Post-Canon

* * *

If anyone had been awake that early, they would have seen something very strange indeed. The half-demon Inuyasha picking flowers. Not only that, he was smiling.

The first rays of sunlight had just barely begun to light up the sky when Inuyasha slipped quietly out of his hut. There was a field of lilies not too far from the village and though he'd never admit it, it was a place he'd frequented often.

When he had a decent bouquet put together, he started to walk, but not towards the village.

At the base of a gently swaying willow tree lay a simple gravestone, engraved with a single name.

Inuyasha gently laid the flowers on the grass and sat down, facing the gravestone.

He took a deep, but shaky breath.

"Mom," he whispered, hardly daring to believe it, "she came back."

* * *

A/N: Happy Mother's Day! Just a quick one today. I can't be the only person that fangirled all over finding out that Inuyasha lays flowers on his mother's grave even as an adult. I mean come on, by that point she's been dead for at least a hundred years if not more. So freaking cute!


	36. Sleeping Habits

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine

Genre: General

Characters: Kirara

* * *

Kirara didn't need as much sleep as the rest of the group. The old supposedly needed more rest than the young, so it was a bit ironic; she was the oldest member of their group by centuries. Since she didn't need as much sleep, Kirara had more time to simply observe.

Inuyasha didn't look or for that matter, act his age of two-hundred years. Especially not when he was asleep. Awake, the hanyou was grouchy, impulsive and loud. Asleep, curled up in a ball and hugging his sword, he looked innocent and childlike. Kirara liked that, she got the impression that he hadn't had much chance to really be a child.

Miroku's mouth got him in trouble just as often as it got him out of it. Say the wrong thing, and he'd find himself on the receiving end of a well-placed slap, often courtesy of mistress Sango. But say the right thing and he'd wrangled them lodgings in the sort of luxury that many people only dream about. So Kirara thought it was fitting that even in his sleep, Miroku spoke. Unfortunately, she had no way of telling her mistress just how often the monk murmured her name.

Shippo was a bouncing ball of energy during the day, which must have been exhausting because at night he was unnervingly still.

As for Kagome, Kirara found it amusing that she was admired as patient and saintly. Not that she could say this, but she found Kagome just as confusing as Inuyasha did. Yes, she was kind and patient…to an extent. If she was angry, sometimes she'd rant and rage, but sometimes she'd slip into sullen silence, leaving the rest of them to figure out if she was angry or merely tired. Kirara's guess was that Kagome's behaviour came from a place of deep insecurity; in sleep there was no trace of her happy smile, replaced instead by a furrowed brow and twitching features as though all the worry she attempted to keep hidden had pushed its way through.

And finally, mistress Sango. Kirara understood that even in the demon slayer's village they were taught not to ever sleep so soundly that you weren't ready to leap into action if needed. Even so, living in the community brought a level of complacency and it wasn't uncommon to see smiling faces, empty bottles and rosy cheeks and to hear lots and lots of snoring. Mistress Sango used to smile when she slept, knowing her brother and father were nearby. Not anymore.

Now, Kirara transformed into her large form to sleep without waiting to be asked and stayed perfectly still when mistress Sango rested against her. Even when wounded and exhausted, mistress Sango always seemed on the verge of waking, never truly allowed to rest. Feeling sad now, Kirara gently licked her mistress's face.

If mistress Sango needed to be battle ready all the time, Kirara decided, then she would be too.


	37. Interest

Genre: Romance

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome

* * *

She used to think it was out of disinterest. To be fair, Inuyasha had been very vocal about the fact that he most certainly did not think she was attractive by any stretch of the imagination. And, while he'd seen her naked a few times now, there was always an excuse. Sorry, explanation.

The first time, he'd been laying in wait for a chance to make off with the sacred jewel. The second time, he'd come rushing to her rescue, even though the 'threat' turned out to be a harmless monkey. The third time, she and Sango had made a scene over what turned out to be, wouldn't you know it, another monkey. Her bitterness must have been showing because Sango had remarked,

"Do you want him to look?"

Of course not, that was ridiculous. But it would soothe her ego to have some sign that he was at least tempted. Or, perhaps he genuinely wasn't interested in her that way. Her feelings for him were clear, but his mixed signals were almost impossible to decipher.

Then the night in Togenkyo happened. Exhausted and bleeding, he'd still come crashing through the door to rescue her and had been greeted with the sight of her bare breasts.

Maybe it was the blood loss, or the rush of adrenaline and relief but he didn't look away immediately.

He did, after a moment and offered her his robe to wear, but Kagome knew what she'd seen. The widening eyes, the flushed cheeks, the stammering speech; it all made sense now.

He hadn't been disinterested at all. He'd been respecting her.

Kagome smiled to herself and ran the brush languidly through her hair, pretending not to notice the hanyou's lingering gaze.

* * *

FIN


End file.
